The Crimson In Her Eyes
by AkaneHeartfeila
Summary: Akane Heart becomes trapped in the death game sword art online, a complected girl who shut her heart of to the world. Klien gets litterally knocked of his feet by Akane, he discovers she is being chased by a dark guild and protects her. During there time together in the Death game will he open up her closed off heart? Klien x oc chapter 1 has been updated.


**Author note: This is my first fanfiction which I'm writing for fun. It's about a romance between my favourite SAO character Klien and my own character that I created Akane Heart who goes by the name Red in game.**

 **I am dyslexic so I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes present within the story. I will read and happily take advice from anyone who give it and will act on it to improve my story and make it worth reading.**

 **I do not own anything from SAO I only own the character Akane.**

…

 **Akane's backstory**

After months of working multiple dead end jobs, maid at a local 4 star hotel during the week and working behind the counter at McDonald at the weekend, I have finally saved up enough money for my escape from this shit world – Sword art online.

Arriving home after a draining day of standing in line for hours without end at the game shop in town, I had gotten up exceptionally early for SAO's release. Waking up at 6am and now finally getting home at 5pm.

I grit my teeth and cut of the circulation to my fingers gripping the steering wheel and I see the beat up pickup truck in the drive of my house. "Dammit he's home" I thought to myself with words dripping with venom. I take one last breath for preparation as I crap the game sitting comfortably in the seat beside me and head out the car.

I creep up the steps and open the door as quietly as possible. The smell of booze clinging to the air and the smell of cigarettes hitting the back of my throat making me chock slightly. My Dad has been an alcoholic ever since my mum died when I was 12, I'm now 21.

The sound of snoring echoed through the hall as I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my room, clicking the lock shut. "It seems like I'm safe for tonight" I thought breathing out a sigh of relief.

I spent the next hour setting up my nerve gear and making an account and finally it was time.

"LINK START!" I close my eyes and welcome the darkness only to re-open them in the beautiful town of beginnings

 **Akane's (red's) Prologue**

I lost track a long time ago, the days, the months it's been since I awoke in the town of beginnings to discover that every player is trapped here until someone manages to beat the game. I should be miserable like everyone else wishing to return home to the real world but the truth is I don't. I feel more alive in here than I have ever felt in my so called "home".

I was had just finished killing my last monster, when I was making my way through the sunshine forest on floor 20. It was the middle of spring and even though the season was virtual I could still smell sour aroma of the wild grass that contrasted with the sweet perfume of the mountain flowers surrounding it. The flowers almost seemed to sparkle under the sun-rays poking through the moss filed and draped over the branches on the trees.

You could hear the gravel crunch under my boots as I walked along the path heading towards the safety of the nearest town when I suddenly got the uneasy feeling of being watched. The Goosebumps kissed my arms awakening the Adrenalin within me and as the hair on the back of my neck stood up I griped my sword giving me a sense of security. If I needed to draw it quickly I was ready.

I continued forward trying not to make it obvious I was suspicious of being followed. I could hear the unnatural sounds of twigs snapping and the moved from tree to tree and at times I saw the projection of their shadows stalking the ground at the corners of my eyes.

"Okay Red you have three options here, wait around to hear whatever demands they might have, fight, or wait for an opening and run for it" I thought to myself as my eyes danced around taking in my surroundings.

The answer to my mental debate was answered for me as I saw a dirt path open up into the dense woods. "If I manage to run and hide I might survive this". As quick as a flash my feet kicked off the floor repelling me forward down the dirt path.

I had been running for about five minutes listening to the taunting words of the group hot on my trail.

"You shouldn't have ran girly" one man shouted

"Aww is the little kitten scared"

"I'm going to enjoy coating my sword with your blood" another chocked out with a laugh

That laugh sent shivers down my spine sending my feet running faster than before.

I swiftly jumped over the trunks of fallen trees when I lost my footing, tripping over some rocks. I tumbled down a steep decline, losing health slightly with every bump on the way down. I brazed myself with the harsh impact my body would make on the hard floor. But it never came, instead I landed on something soft that thankfully took the impact for me.

 **Klien's prologue**

The air was knocked out of my lung as something hard collided with my body, making me lose my footing.

I looked down to find a small girl face tucked into my chest. She looks up and her beautiful eyes meet mine. In that moment the whole world seemed to freeze and I took the opportunity to study every detail of her face. Her eyes were a mixture of sapphire and crimson, a perfect refection of the setting sky. She had sun killed tan skin with freckles dotting the bridge of her nose, beautify rose plum lips and silky royal blue hair that spiralled down to her waist that framed her face perfectly.

I was awoken from my trance by one of my guild mates clearing their throat.

The mystery girl gently pushed off of me to guild herself up from my chest and into a standing position I quickly followed, getting off the ground myself. She dusted the dirt from her armor.

"You're the first girl to throw herself at me who I didn't have to buy dinner first" I said followed by nervous laughter as I held my hand at the back of my head rubbing my hair.

"Excuse me?" the girl replied with confusion plastered all over her face

Suddenly, voices began to erupt from the top of the hill the maiden fell from. Looking up I saw three figures wearing demonic masks and long black cloaks looking down at us.

"Look the little kitten found some friends" said the middle figure

Instinctively I pulled the girl behind my protectively putting more distance between her and the men.

"Stay behind me!"

 **Ending this chapter here, I've made some changes to it to try and improve it from my last upload. Hopefully it's a little better and hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want me to continue the story.**


End file.
